


En buenas manos

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi creyó que ahora el ambiente sí era propicio para que el romance floreciese entre Nijimura y él.<br/>Salvo que no lo hizo. Nijimura, al menos cuando había sentimientos de por medio, iba siempre contracorriente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En buenas manos

Pocas veces había experimentado Akashi aquella sensación. Sentía como si hubiese caído presa de una emboscada ideada por sus seres queridos, aunque —siendo francos— era más probable que hubiese sido todo por su poca falta de cautela o fruto de la casualidad. Un fruto podrido y lleno de gusanos, habría que añadir.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Midorima intentando adaptarse las gafas y _fracasando_ por algo tan simple como que no las llevaba puestas.

—No suelo contar el Oha Asa como una advertencia con fundamentos—respondió Akashi con una pizca menos de compostura de la que debería. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Tal vez Mibuchi tenía razón al afirmar que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Mayuzumi.

Midorima resopló indignado, tal y como solo él sabía hacer, y ni intentó defender ni su honor ni el del Oha Asa. Mejor. Sinceramente, Akashi no estaba para esos trotes. Ya había recibido una dosis más que suficiente de protestas y poco le faltaba para pedirle a Midorima que se comprase una pelota antiestrés.

La única advertencia válida que había recibido a lo largo del día fue cortesía de Murasakibara. Tuvo la amabilidad de mandarle un mensaje tan críptico como peculiar: “murochin va a ir con nijichinsenpai… akachin cuida de él... no sabe lo que hace… no le des de comer a partir de las 12 ni dejes que se moje o beba… gracias akachin eres el mejor”.

Akashi había revisado aquel mensaje en varias ocasiones (más de las que le gustaría admitir) antes de sacar en claro algo tan evidente como que su misión, por algún motivo, era proteger a Himuro Tatsuya de sí mismo. Sin embargo,  Akashi tampoco querría reconocer en alto que algo en el mensaje le había llamado poderosamente la atención: Nijimura. ¿También iba a venir al evento de Kise? ¿Y con Himuro Tatsuya, precisamente? Pobre hombre. Apenas acababa de llegar a Japón y ya se estaba metiendo en líos por el mero hecho de existir.

Bueno, Nijimura traería consigo la pizca de cordura que Akashi necesitaba para poder sobrevivir a aquella noche. Puede que al final sí que mereciese la pena desplazarse hasta Yokohama.

—¡Akashicchi, Midorimacchi! ¡Por fin os encuentro! —gritó Kise, seguido por Moriyama, que les saludó con un gesto educado— Vaya, ¿y tú sin gafas? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Takao. Eso es lo que me ha pasado.

—Digamos que Takao ha hecho de las suyas —explicó Akashi con una sonrisa incómoda. Kise ladeó la cabeza y se tocó la barbilla, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

—Ya me imaginaba —Kise rió un poco—. ¿Por qué no venís con los demás? Aquí debéis de estaros aburriendo un montón, ¿no? Sobre todo tú, Midorimacchi, que no ves tres en un burro.

—A los tres no los veo, pero al burro sí —refunfuñó. Kise frunció el ceño y evitó caer en una pelea pueril con Midorima.

Kise estaba más reluciente que de costumbre —eso de por sí era todo un mérito— y emanaba un aura de felicidad que difícilmente pasaría desapercibida. Hasta Midorima, más ciego que un topo, se veía abrumado por tantos brillitos y sonrisas impecables. Por algo Kise había sido el que había anunciado el evento a bombo y platillo, ¿no? Se notaba que era una ocasión especial para él. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días su amigo Kasamatsu iba a actuar en un concierto donde estarían también presentes grupos relativamente conocidos en la zona. Así que Kise, ni corto ni perezoso, hizo una campaña de tal calibre que medio Japón se enteró a los dos minutos del lugar y la hora  exactos donde se celebraría el concierto. Los primeros en  enterarse, como no podía ser de otra manera, fueron los Milagros. Convendría recordar este don innato de Kise para el futuro de la Corporación Akashi, por si algún día se ven en la necesidad de contratar a un asesor publicitario.

Akashi sonrió al pensar en esa faceta tan leal y entusiasta de Kise. A juzgar por la mirada orgullosa de Moriyama, un pensamiento parecido debía de estar recorriendo su mente.

—A ver dónde se han metido Kurokocchi, Aominecchi y los demás —Kise chasqueó la lengua—. Sé que Kagamicchi estaba por ahí con Himuro-san, pero también los he perdido de vista. ¡Si es que esto está abarrotado de gente!

Lo decía como si se estuviese quejando, pero saltaba a la vista que estaba contento de que tanta gente fuese a presenciar el debut de Kasamatsu y los suyos.

—¿Y Nijimura-san?

Antes de contestarle, Kise lo miró como si se estuviese planteando seriamente qué acababa de escuchar. Akashi no consideró que sus propias palabras hubiesen sonado fuera de lugar o cargadas de un entusiasmo exacerbado. ¿Acaso Kise no se alegraba de que Nijimura también hubiese acudido? No parecía que lo hubiese invitado por mero compromiso.

—También le perdí de vista. ¡Jo, solo me dio tiempo a saludarlo y poco más!

—¿Nijimura? ¿Ese es el chico de antes? —preguntó Moriyama con curiosidad. Kise asintió— Mm, me suena haberlo visto donde las máquinas expendedoras.

—¿Pero por qué no viene con nosotros? Siempre de marginado en un rincón, hay que ver… —Kise puso los brazos en jarra— Pues nada, allá él. Nosotros nos vamos a buscar a Kurokocchi.

—Deseadnos suerte —dijo Moriyama con una sonrisa divertida.

—Confío en que daréis con él pronto. Por algo tú, Kise, eres un experto en el arte de encontrar a Kuroko, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —espetó Kise como si le acabasen de insultar. Moriyama, a su lado, luchaba por no reírse— Pues eso, luego nos vemos. Akashicchi, a ver si sacas a Nijimura-senpai de ahí, que se nos va a dormir. ¡No os metáis en líos!

—No somos como tú.

—Yo también te quiero, Midorimacchi. ¡Chao!

El paso más obvio sería seguir buscando a Takao para que le devolviese de una buena vez las gafas a Midorima —Akashi iba a perder la paciencia como escuchase una sola protesta más, por muy comprensible que esta fuera—, pero una fuerza de mayor poder empujó a Akashi hacia las máquinas expendedoras.  Tal vez era el destino del que tanto le gustaba filosofar a Midorima. Podría ser, si acaso, la agradable idea de volver a ver a Nijimura. Eso y que, siendo realistas, no había motivo alguno por el que Takao no estuviese también rondando por esa zona.

Allí, con una lata con un osito rosa, estaba Nijimura con cara de malas pulgas. Bastó algo tan simple para que Akashi se sintiese un poco mejor. Menos mal que Midorima tuvo la consideración de callarse el comentario de turno.

—Nijimura-san, me alegro de volverte a ver.

Nijimura levantó la vista y escaneó por completo a Akashi de arriba abajo. Cómo se notaba que la sutileza no era su mayor fuerte.

No sería arriesgado afirmar que Nijimura también se alegraba de verle.

—Ey, Akashi. ¿Cómo es que estás solo? ¿Te has perdido?

Akashi miró hacia atrás, donde no vio a un pino invidente de casi dos metros de altura, y sintió un escalofrío que Nijimura debió de interpretar como el preludio de un resfriado.

—¿Tienes frío o qué? Si quieres te dejo mi chaqueta, que total no la estoy usando.

—No, gracias —Akashi suspiró—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que he perdido a Midorima de vista.

—Joé, pues mira que es difícil —Nijimura alzó las cejas y miró a su alrededor, como si creyese que su visión iba a ser mucho más eficaz que la de Akashi—. Yo estoy en las mismas. Estaba aquí con Tatsuya y, ¡pum!, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumó. Qué tío.

—Oh, me ha dicho Kise hace un momento que lo ha visto con Kagami Taiga.

—Puto Tatsuya —bufó.

Akashi pensó en si enseñarle o no el mensaje de Murasakibara a Nijimura. No era particularmente revelador para él, pero quizás Nijimura, conociendo tan bien a Himuro Tatsuya como para llamarlo por su nombre de pila, sí supiese sacarle el partido.

—Se me van a dormir las piernas de tanto esperar. Voy a por Tatsuya, ¿vienes? A lo mejor vemos a Midorima por ahí.

Akashi esbozó una sonrisa antes de plantearse siquiera de si se alegraba por poder pasar un rato a solas con Nijimura o por el hecho de que ahora tenía más probabilidades de encontrar a Midorima.

—Me parece una gran idea.

Aún quedaban aproximadamente veinte minutos para que el concierto empezase (y algún que otro comentario que había soltado Kise a lo largo de la velada sugería que podría retrasarse un poco) y en el recinto no podría caber ni un grano de arroz. Nijimura, a base de empujones y jugando al pinball con el cuerpo de los demás asistentes, iba abriendo huecos para que Akashi pudiese pasar sin problema.

Akashi tenía que recordarle cada pocos segundos que aquel no era un ambiente propicio para empezar una pelea.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Nijimura de malas maneras. Hasta Midorima sin gafas se daría cuenta del mal humor que llevaba consigo Nijimura.

Aquel humor de perros no mejoró ni un ápice cuando, por primera vez, alguien chocó contra Akashi y lo dejó tambaleándose. Adoptó una postura grácil en una décima de segundo —Akashi no iba a caerse de bruces contra el suelo así porque sí—, pero eso no impidió que Nijimura se viese obligado a proteger a su cachorro.

—¡Serás mamón…! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, eh?! —gritó Nijimura, atrayendo la atención de los que le rodeaban, y agarrando por el hombro a su víctima.

—Oh. Nijimura-senpai, buenas noches —dijo educadamente—. Creo que me he perdido.

Era Kuroko.

Se notó que a Nijimura se le rompió el corazón al darse cuenta de que acababa de insultar (y por poco agredir físicamente) a uno de sus antiguos compañeros. Se disculpó con él, no sin antes echarle un buen sermón, y le pregunto por qué iban tan apurado en medio de la multitud.

Al parecer, Kuroko _también_ había tenido la mala pata de desprenderse de su grupo. Akashi ya se estaba imaginando a Momoi buscándolo por todos los medios y a Aomine y a Kagami actuando como sabuesos. En Kise mejor ya ni pensar. Nijimura, que dentro de lo que cabe era una persona cabal, se pegó como una lapa a Kuroko.

—No te voy a dejar solo por ahí —dijo Nijimura, a pesar de las protestas de Kuroko—. Mira, fijo que estás lleno de moratones.

«Apuesto a que al menos uno es por tu culpa, Nijimura-san», pensó Akashi. Hasta Kuroko, que no se callaba ni una pulla, se mordió la lengua. Sabía que abrir la boca le supondría una muerte instantánea.

—Agradezco la intención, Nijimura-senpai, pero creo que me las puedo arreglar solo.

—Creo que será más productivo si buscamos a los demás todos juntos —sugirió Akashi—. Además, Kuroko, Kise está muy preocupado por ti, y me atrevería a afirmar que Momoi y Aomine también lo están.

—Sí… —Kuroko agachó la mirada. Nijimura lo miró con curiosidad, como si estuviese intentando adivinar qué estaba pensando— Tenéis razón. Gracias por ayudarme.

—¿Habéis acabado ya de hablar? Que aquí parados no vamos a encontrar a nadie.

En eso tenía razón. Akashi, Kuroko y Nijimura reemprendieron su búsqueda y aprovecharon hasta el más mísero recoveco para abrirse camino. Al menos tenían a Nijimura, que como Moisés partía en dos las aguas (en este caso, la muchedumbre) y creaba senderos allá por donde pisaba. Era un guardaespaldas de lo más eficiente. Quizás Akashi debería recordar este dato a la hora de buscar personal de seguridad para la compañía.

—Nijimura-senpai debería haberse dedicado al rugby.

—¡¿Tú, qué quieres decir con eso?!

Akashi, al reírse con la ocurrencia de Kuroko, se ganó una mirada reprobadora de Nijimura. Afortunadamente, su búsqueda llegó pronto a su fin. O al menos la relacionada con Kuroko, ya que Akashi no tardó en encontrar las figuras de Aomine y Kise entre en el gentío.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¡Por fin te encontramos! —Kise, histriónico como el que más, posó las manos en los hombros de Kuroko y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Kuroko no pareció sorprendido.

—Creíamos que te había tragado la tierra o algo —comentó Aomine con un dedo hurgando la oreja—. No veas lo histérica que se puso Satsuki.

—A Aominecchi casi le dio un soponcio.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Aomine se sonrojó, aunque evitase por todos los medios aparentar calma— Mira, no inventes.

—Siento haberos preocupado. Tuve suerte al encontrarme con Akashi-kun y Nijimura-senpai por el camino.

Tan absorto estaba Kise en Kuroko que tardó en darse cuenta de que Nijimura y Akashi lo observaban con una mirada divertida. Les devolvió una sonrisa aún más ladina. Aomine, que era el único que podía traducir los pensamientos de Kise, le dio un codazo y le chistó para que no abriese la boca. A saber qué estaban tramando ya esos dos.

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos! —exclamó Kise— Sin vosotros, Kurokocchi aún estaría vagando por ahí como alma en pena.

—No lo digas como si fuera un niño pequeño, Kise-kun.

—La altura la tienes —dijo Aomine con una sonrisilla sarcástica.

—Al menos no el cerebro —replicó Kuroko al instante.

Akashi nunca se cansaría de presenciar estas pequeñas peleas entre sus amigos, sobre todo si el ingenio de Kuroko estaba de por medio.

Nijimura, por otra parte, se mostró preocupado. Era como si temiese que se fragmentase su grupo de niños perdidos.

—Vosotros antes estabais con Kagami, ¿no? ¿Habéis visto a Tatsuya, por algún casual? Joder, llevo siglos buscándolo.

—¿Al del ojo tapao? —preguntó Aomine alzando las cejas.

Antes de que le pudiesen contestar, Himuro Tatsuya salió de la nada —Akashi estaba convencido de que antes ahí había varios universitarios— y le tocó el hombro a Nijimura, que dio tal salto para atrás que sin querer le marcó un placaje a Kise. Fue Kagami, surgido también de las entrañas de la tierra, el único en asegurarse de que Kise aún tenía todas las costillas intactas.

—¡Tatsuya!

—Eh, Shuu, cuánto tiempo. Oh. Veo ya tienes compañía, ¿eh?

Himuro Tatsuya le lanzó una mirada indescifrable a Akashi y le saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. No hacía falta ser un lince para detectar que aquel simple gesto estaba logrando que la sangre de Nijimura se pusiese en ebullición. Hacerle rabiar era coser y cantar.

—Ni puta gracia, ¿me oyes? —protestó Nijimura, atestándole un codazo.

—Calma, no pierdas los estribos —Himuro Tatsuya le dio una palmadita en el hombro, su voz aún sosegada y relajante—. Recuerda que Akashi-kun te está mirando.

—No me estás ayudando _nada_.

A Akashi le resultó extraña la complicidad que unía a aquellos dos. Ya le había llamado la atención en un principio que Nijimura y Himuro Tatsuya fuesen amigos, teniendo en cuenta que vivían cada uno en una punta de Japón y que sus personalidades no podrían ser más dispares. Aunque, hablando de contrastes, Akashi y sus amigos tampoco eran precisamente el mejor ejemplo de homogeneidad.

—Quién iría a pensar que Himuro-san y Nijimura-senpai son amigos… —dijo Kise. De copiar movimientos había pasado a copiar pensamientos. El avance de este chiquillo era imparable.

Akashi supuso que Kise, más que movido por la curiosidad, hizo aquel comentario para evitar que Himuro Tatsuya fuese sacrificado a manos de Nijimura. Ciertamente, sería una catástrofe explicarle luego lo sucedido a Murasakibara.

—Shuu y yo nos conocimos en Los Ángeles —explicó Himuro con una sonrisa—. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad?

—Y que lo digas. Ah, que aún no os lo dije, ¡muchas gracias por venir! Esto es muy especial para Kasamatsu-senpai y, bueno, creo que le hará ilusión ver a tanta gente. ¡Aseguraos de aplaudir hasta que os duelan las manos!

Akashi no supo qué era más entrañable, si la actitud de Kise o la sonrisa edulcorada que le estaba dedicando Kuroko al pensar que nadie le estaba prestando atención.  Nijimura, observador como era, también reparó en ese detalle y miró de soslayo a Akashi para preguntarle, aunque fuese a través de una mirada discreta, si estaba teniendo o no alucinaciones.

—Gracias a ti por la invitación. La verdad, este es el primer concierto que veo en Japón —la sonrisa de Himuro Tatsuya, esta vez, pareció sincera—. A todo esto, deberíamos pillar un sitio delante.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —secundó Kise.

—¡Espera, Tatsuya! —gritó Kagami Taiga. Pero era demasiado tarde. Himuro Tatsuya ya se había desvanecido— ¡¿Pero cómo lo hace?! ¡Es peor que Kuroko!

—Hasta yo admiro sus habilidades —reconoció Kuroko, sorprendido. Kise se rió.

—Como para no… —Kagami Taiga chasqueó la lengua— Pues eso, tengo que ir a por él. Nos vemos luego.

—¡Pásatelo bien, Kagamicchi!

—Y Tetsu y yo deberíamos ir a por Satsuki, que a saber dónde se ha metido ahora. Oye, Kise, no te quedes ahí parado y vente.

—Kise-kun es tan cantoso que a Momoi-san le resultará mucho más fácil localizarnos.

—¿Para eso me queréis? Qué gente… —Kise puso una mueca, aun si en el fondo se sentía agradecido por no ser excluido del grupo— Nijimura-senpai, Akashicchi, ¡espero veros a vosotros también dándolo todo al pie del cañón!

Hablando de exclusión y marginalización, a Akashi le resultó cuando menos curioso que _nadie_ le hubiese sugerido unirse al grupo. Quizás la presencia de Nijimura les había dejado claro, aunque fuese de manera implícita, que ya estaba en buena compañía.

Pensándolo bien, hacía _mucho_ tiempo que no estaba a solas con Nijimura. Habría que remontarse a la época dorada de Teikou.

—Otra vez nosotros dos solos —Nijimura rompió el silencio incómodo.

—Eso parece. ¿Vas a ir tras Himuro Tatsuya?

—Está en buenas manos. Mira, Tatsuya es un tío maduro y responsable hasta la médula, pero a veces pierde un poco el norte cuando se emociona. Está bien que el concierto le haga tanta ilusión, pero…

—¿Pero…?

El labio superior de Nijimura se curvó ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Tengo la corazonada de que la va a cagar.

—Ya veo —Akashi soltó una risita y Nijimura lo miró mal—. Confía en Kagami Taiga. Si puede hacerse cargo de Kuroko, Himuro Tatsuya tampoco le supondrá un problema.

—Más le vale.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Nijimura estaba cada vez más tenso y agitado. Akashi no sabía si achacarlo a unas ganas irrefrenables de ir al baño o al despertar de su espíritu indomable de hermano mayor. Era una necesidad vital para Nijimura el cuidar de los demás y asegurarse que  todos estuviesen sanos y salvos. De hecho, a Akashi no le extrañaría que Nijimura estuviese preguntándose si Aomine había hecho bien la digestión.

—Veo que estás preocupado.

—Sí, pero más por Kagami que por Tatsuya. A ver si él solo se las puede apañar —Nijimura suspiró—. Qué cruz. ¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo _qué_?

—¿No estabas buscando a Midorima o algo? Oye, no me acompañes por obligación, ni nada.

Qué poco conocía Nijimura a Akashi si se pensaba que por mera cortesía iría con él de aquí para allá en su tiempo libre. Puede que en Teikou tuviese que mantener las formas para respetar la jerarquía establecida, pero ahora, que no eran más que dos conocidos, Akashi actuaba a su libre albedrío. Si estaba con Nijimura era porque le gustaba.

_Estar_ con él. Eso era lo que le gustaba.

Akashi nunca agradeció tanto que Mibuchi no estuviese presente para mofarse a diestro y siniestro de aquel pequeño malentendido mental.

—No te preocupes. Disfruto de tu compañía, Nijimura-san —reconoció Akashi con una sonrisa casi tan cálida como sus mejillas. ¡Maldito fuese Mibuchi por colarse en sus neuronas!—. Además, despejas fantásticamente el camino.

—Vaya, por fin soy útil para algo—comentó Nijimura con un tono agrio de más.

Akashi no supo qué decir. Las palabras de aliento nunca fueron su fuerte, sino el de — _irónicamente_ — Nijimura. Claro que intentar consolar a un chico tan reservado para las emociones como Nijimura era complicado, incluso para alguien que tenía el don de salir airoso de cualquier situación como Akashi. Optó por el silencio. Quiso creer que su mera presencia haría que Nijimura se distrajese un poco.

—¡Eeeey! ¡Pero si es Akashi-kun! —exclamó la voz inconfundible de Takao Kazunari— Vaya, creía que Shin-chan iba a estar contigo.

—Este Midorima… La que le va a caer cuando demos con él… —masculló Miyaji con una furia que haría palidecer a la de Nijimura.

—Oye —dijo Nijimura—, ¿esas no son sus gafas?

Sus gafas rotas, cabría añadir. Akashi miró a Takao Kazunari con reproche. Él era el culpable de todos los berrinches que tuvo Midorima por estar sin gafas. Cada “¿dónde están mis gafas?” y “este Takao me las va a pagar”, que no eran pocas, seguían taladrando la memoria de Akashi. Tenía derecho a estar enfadado, tanto por su amigo como por lo que tuvo que soportar él de forma pasiva.

—Sí, quise gastarle una broma, pero creo que me pasé un poco, ¿no? Pobre Shin-chan… Menos mal que es un concierto y no una peli, que si no…

—¿Por qué le quitaste las gafas? —Nijimura se cruzó de brazos— No ve sin ellas.

—Ahí estaba la gracia —aseguró Takao Kazunari sin sentirse avergonzado por su conducta vandálica.

—¡Vaya, por fin alguien que piensa con la cabeza! —Miyaji suspiró aliviado— Felicidades, eres el primero que dice algo con sentido.

—Ya ves, lo que tiene lidiar tanto con mocosos —Nijimura sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y resignación—. A todo esto, soy Nijimura. Me tocó ser el capitán de todos estos trastos.

Tanto Miyaji como Takao Kazunari lo contemplaron como si estuviesen ante un baúl repleto de oro acabado de desenterrar. Akashi se sintió complacido. _Esa_ era la reacción adecuada que uno debería tener ante uno de los antiguos líderes de la Generación de los Milagros.

—Y yo Miyaji, de Shutoku.  Un placer.

—¿Es qué equipo estás? —preguntó Takao Kazunari— Tu nombre me suena. Supongo que Shin-chan me habló de ti, pero ahora mismo no caigo.

—Ah, ya no juego al baloncesto.

Los ojos de Nijimura se apagaron por completo, en contraste con el cúmulo de focos molestos que por poco cegaron a Akashi. No sabía si era peor aquella mirada triste o su voz tintada de nostalgia. El corazón de Akashi se desgarró un poco al pensar en lo mucho que debía de beber Nijimura del pasado al no tener un presente al que aferrarse.

—Oh. ¿Y eso? —preguntó Takao Kazunari. Miyaji le atestó un codazo.

—¡No hay tiempo para charlas! Tenemos que seguir buscando a Midorima. Nos vemos.

Se escuchó cómo Miyaji regañaba a Takao Kazunari por formular preguntas tan indiscretas y Akashi, que podía presumir de no tener miedo a nada (dijese Mayuzumi lo que dijese), no tuvo el valor suficiente de mirar a Nijimura a la cara y comprobar cuál era su expresión ahora.

No se imaginaba a Nijimura derrumbándose ahí mismo por echar de menos el baloncesto. Era más fuerte que todo eso. Ahora bien, no había nadie libre de vulnerabilidad en este mundo. Eso fue algo que Akashi tuvo que aprender por las malas.

—Quiero ir a mear —dijo Nijimura sin tapujos, rompiendo en mil pedazos las reflexiones de Akashi—. ¿Vienes?

Akashi esperó por Nijimura fuera. Las ganas de orinar no eran inexistentes, pero Akashi, pese a sus intentos por integrarse en la sociedad, seguía sin ver con buenos ojos eso de hacer sus necesidades a merced de la curiosidad ajena. Y menos con Nijimura por ahí.

—Oh, Akashi —Kagami Taiga lo saludó con un paquete de patatas fritas en la mano. Parecía que Himuro Tatsuya solo se rodeaba de gente glotona—. ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—A Nijimura-san, concretamente. Doy por hecho que estás en la misma situación que yo.

—Sí, a Tatsuya no le sentaron muy bien estas patatas… y está, ya sabes… _echándolo todo_.

De pronto, el mensaje de Murasakibara apareció palabra por palabra en la mente de Akashi. Él lo había advertido: no había que permitir que Himuro Tatsuya ingiriese ningún tipo de alimento a partir de medianoche o que su cuerpo mantuviese contacto con cualquier líquido.

Ahora bien, ¿iba a compartir aquella información con Kagami Taiga? La respuesta era, en efecto, un “no” contundente. No porque le deseara la desgracia a Kagami Taiga —muy en el fondo le resultaba una persona simpática, por muy grosero e insolente que pudiese llegar a ser—, sino por lo interesante que podría ser ver a Himuro Tatsuya, tan correcto como era, desmadrándose. Se disculpó mentalmente con Murasakibara. Si la situación llegase a un extremo, sí que tomaría cartas en el asunto. Estaba convencido de que Nijimura sería el primero a instarle a no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Akashi-kun, vaya. ¿Y Shuu? —Himuro Tatsuya salió despeinado de más del cuarto de baño. Prefirió no centrarse en lo mareado que parecía o el aspecto que tenía de que se iba a caer muerto de un momento a otro.

Kagami Taiga, de modo automático, se acercó a Himuro Tatsuya para comprobar que no estaba ante un zombi.

—Está en el cuarto de baño —respondió, imaginando que Nijimura se había encerrado en un baño particular con tal de que la gente en los urinarios no le inspeccionase—. Esto, Himuro-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Eso digo yo. Tatsuya, si eso salimos fuera un momento. Tío, que tienes muy mala cara…

«Como Nijimura-san lo vea así, no va a poder conciliar el sueño en lo que quede de semana», se dijo a sí mismo Akashi. No querría ocultarle información a Nijimura, pero menos aún preocuparlo más de la cuenta.

—Esa es una muy buena idea. Deberías seguir el consejo de Kagami Taiga.

—¿Akashi dándome la razón…? —murmuró Kagami Taiga.

—Te la daría con más frecuencia si fueses así de consecuente en todo momento —Akashi no dejó entrever su irritación en su expresión. Sin embargo, Himuro Tatsuya, que era un hombre agudo, la captó al vuelo.

—Si tanto insistís, tendré que haceros caso —admitió con una sonrisa—. Antes de nada, Akashi-kun, cuida bien de Shuu, ¿sí?

—Nijimura-san sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar —Himuro Tatsuya se acercó a Akashi, que intentó apartarse por mero reparo. Que le llamasen tiquismiquis o relamido, pero no le gustaba notar el aliento de alguien que acababa de vomitar—. Entre tú y yo: Shuu se pone un poco nervioso cuando hay mucha gente. Te habrás dado cuenta, supongo, así que intenta no dejarlo solo. Cuento contigo, Akashi-kun.

Himuro Tatsuya le guiñó un ojo y se dejó guiar por Kagami Taiga, que se despidió simplemente con un movimiento poco elegante de la mano. Akashi suspiró. Tendría que asimilar esta nueva información que había recibido. Si bien era _evidente_ que Nijimura se exaltaba más que de costumbre cuando había _mucha_ gente delante —era prácticamente irreconocible cuando tenía que hablar ante un público, ya fuese reducido o no— , Akashi no se llegó a imaginar que el problema pudiese ser tan grave como para que Himuro Tatsuya le tuviese que pedir un favor.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, intuyendo que a estas alturas Nijimura estaría lavándose las manos. Estaba, de hecho, echándose agua a la cara y observando con mirada perdida su propio reflejo en el espejo. Al percatarse de la presencia de Akashi, se secó las manos y sin mediar palabra se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo, el váter no me ha tragado.

—Menos mal —Akashi cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa—. Kise no te perdonaría jamás si te perdieses el concierto de Kasamatsu-san por algo así.

—Kise ha puesto más empeño en promocionar esto que los organizadores o las bandas —Nijimura sonrió un poco—. Si hasta ha contactado conmigo, fíjate.

—Eso es, en parte, porque tenía ganas de volverte a ver —Akashi se mordió los labios antes de volver a hablar. No quería que sus emociones más íntimas fuesen demasiado evidentes—. Puedo decir que comparto ese sentimiento.

En un segundo Nijimura ya estaba rojo hasta la médula. Debería volver a echarse agua a la cara si no quería que le saliese humo por las orejas de un momento a otro. ¿Qué pensaría Mibuchi de todo esto?

—Bueno, lo mismo digo. A ver, que he venido porque me gustan los conciertos y así también veía de paso a Tatsuya, pero… ya me entiendes.

Nada de lo que acababa de decir tenía sentido. Aun así, Akashi solo necesitó mirar de reojo aquellas mejillas sonrosadas para comprenderle a la perfección.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

—Bien. Porque me explico de pena.

Akashi soltó una risa y ese ya fue motivo suficiente para que Nijimura lo volviese a fusilar con la mirada, esta vez con el jugoso extra de una mueca.

En cuestión de un par de minutos el concierto comenzó. El primer grupo, tan amateur como el de Kasamatsu o incluso más, era todo lo que chirriaba musicalmente a Akashi. Nijimura no pareció tampoco muy sorprendido. Como a Nijimura — _a estas alturas_ — le sabía mal empujar a gente que estaba intentando disfrutar de la música, decidió quedarse por donde las máquinas expendedoras. Desde allí no se veía con todo lujo de detalles la marca de las baquetas del batería, pero el sonido llegaba claramente.

—Puedes irte si quieres —dijo Nijimura tras terminar la primera canción— ¿No prefieres estar con los mocosos?

—No creo que me echen en falta. Además, y como ya he recalcado, disfruto de tu compañía.

—¿Cómo que no te echan en falta? No seas idiota.

Tan considerado como grosero. Ese era Nijimura.

Akashi le sonrió y se sentó junto a él, por mucho asco que le llegase a dar la roña del suelo. Ni que la música no fuese propicia ni que no se respirase un ambiente romántico impediría que Nijimura apoyase su cabeza en el hombro de Akashi.

Quizás era Akashi el que estaba interpretando aquello como un gesto amoroso cuando no lo era. No estaba muy versado en aquel mundo.

—Oye, ¿qué te echas para oler tan bien?

—Champú —contestó Akashi sin más rodeos—. Suele usarse para lavarse el pelo.

—Algo me dice que pasas demasiado tiempo con Kuroko. Qué listillo te me has vuelto, ¿eh?

—Creo que esta vez sería injusto echarle la culpa a Kuroko, aunque he de reconocer que su influencia ha sido notable. Todos hemos aprendido algo de él en este último año.

De hecho, sería más acertado señalar con un gran cartel a Mayuzumi. Tanto veneno albergaba en su interior que Akashi se vio contagiado sin tener ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Tampoco se arrepentía de ello. La amistad de Mayuzumi (aunque uno de los dos no quisiese considerarla como tal) era algo que apreciaba con todo el corazón. Lo echaba de menos. Ojalá hubiese podido — _querido_ — venir también al concierto. Desde luego, habría sido de lo más interesante ver cómo interactuaban Nijimura y Mayuzumi.

—¿Cómo qué?

Akashi no pudo responder. La siguiente canción, del mismo grupo, había comenzado.  Nijimura le comentó con una risa socarrona lo pésimo que era el cantante. Akashi le dio la razón.

Cuando por fin terminaron, la presentadora dio paso a la siguiente banda. Era la de Kasamatsu. Nijimura se levantó para hacerse hueco en las primeras filas —que Kise viera bien que su amigo tenía fans— y le tendió la mano a Akashi para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ayuda que no era necesaria, pero que aceptó de buen grado igualmente.

Nijimura se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, con las mejillas cada vez más rojas y sus manos aún unidas, y agitó la cabeza con fuerza para deshacerse de cualquier idea innecesaria. A Akashi le habría gustado saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Guió a Akashi hacia las primeras filas, donde ya se podía atisbar el cabezón de Kise, y le puso una mano sobre la cintura. Akashi podía ser un chico de buenas maneras y con una preparación asombrosa para cualquier tipo de situación que se le viniese encima, pero no pudo responder ante aquel contacto físico con menos que un sobresalto de lo más bochornoso.

—Es para que no te pierdas —tuvo que explicar Nijimura, si cabe, más avergonzado que Akashi.

—Tus métodos a veces pecan de ser un tanto extraños, Nijimura-san. Pero se agradecen tus intenciones.

—Mira, cállate.

Llegaron con éxito a la tercera fila, que estaba repleta de chicas que, con toda certeza, eran admiradoras de Kise. Nijimura por poco acuchilló —con la mirada, _con la mirada_ — a una que empujó a Momoi con tal de acercarse unos milímetros más a su ídolo.

Kasamatsu salió a escena. Kise y Moriyama levantaron un cartel de dimensiones _gigantescas_ (Akashi no sabía qué ponía, pero conociendo a Kise se imaginó algo pomposo y colorido) y dieron brincos como groupies enloquecidos. Eran peores que las fans del propio Kise.

Momoi y Kuroko les ayudaron con un cartel mucho más modesto y Moriyama por poco perdió la poca decencia que le quedaba —y litros de saliva— al ver cómo Momoi daba saltitos de emoción a su lado. Los ojos de Aomine eran aguijones buscando una presa y Moriyama tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en una.

—Algo me dice que con Aomine en escena, ningún chico se atreverá a acercarse a Momoi —Akashi tuvo que acercarse _demasiado_ , casi de forma imprudente, al oído de Nijimura para poder hablar con él.

Akashi sonrió satisfecho. Se sintió un poco apenado por Kise, que se alegraría de forma inimaginable si viese aquella sonrisa en Akashi. «Lo siento, Kise», pensó Akashi, «pero lamento decirte que esta felicidad no me la ha causado ver a tu senpai en el escenario».

Kasamatsu parecía nervioso, pero se notaba que tenía tablas y que su pasión por la música no era menor que la que lo impulsaba a dar lo mejor de sí en una cancha de baloncesto. Aunque Akashi tampoco era un gran entusiasta de aquel tipo de música, disfrutó de todos modos del espectáculo. Echó un vistazo a Nijimura, que afortunadamente permanecía pegado a él, y notó cómo crecía aún más su sonrisa al ver la suya. Akashi quería volver a prestar atención al concierto _y no podía_. No cuando Nijimura daba toquecitos al suelo con el pie al son de la música, se motivaba con los riffs de la guitarra eléctrica o abría la boca al máximo al sonar el estribillo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Nijimura con una mano en el hombro de Akashi y los labios a punto de rozar la oreja de Akashi. Podía estar horas enteras saboreando esa sensación.

Nijimura se lo estaba pasando en grande con la música. Akashi quería darle las gracias de todo corazón a Kasamatsu por haber puesto una sonrisa tan embelesadora en los labios de Nijimura.

—Mucho —contestó Akashi.

—Bien, porque a mí también.

La siguiente canción fue una balada de amor (compuesta, tal y como indicó Kasamatsu avergonzado, por su gran amigo Moriyama) y Akashi creyó que ahora el ambiente sí era propicio para que el romance floreciese entre Nijimura y él.

Salvo que no lo hizo. Nijimura, al menos cuando había sentimientos de por medio, iba siempre contracorriente.

Akashi sonrió con pena. Qué mal se le daba a Nijimura expresarse, desde luego. Así que tuvo que dar él el siguiente paso y enlazar sus manos con las suyas. Pese a la falta de luz, Akashi notó un foco de calor y de luz justo a su lado, eclipsando por completo al del escenario.

—¡¿A-Akashi?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Disfrutar de la balada.

Kasamatsu por poco se desgañitó cuando la canción empezó  a cobrar fuerza. No estaba del todo claro si estaba pensando en alguien mientras cantaba o si simplemente era un intérprete digno de alabanza. Fuese como fuese, Akashi se creyó cada una de esas palabras a pies juntillas. A él sí que le recordaban a una persona muy, muy especial para él. Una persona que, por cierto, estaba justo a su lado, sonriendo deslumbrada por la música.

Una canción de amor insuperable, sí. Nijimura mantenía la vista fija en el escenario, demasiado perdido en la melodía de la guitarra como para darse cuenta de que Akashi no tenía ojos para nada que no fuera él. Se entrelazaron los dedos.

—¡ESE KASAMATSU, CÓMO MOLA, SE MERECE UNA OLA! —corearon Kise y Moriyama al unísono nada más terminar la canción.

Kasamatsu por poco les escupió desde el escenario. Aomine le hizo un favor al darle una colleja contundente a Kise, y tampoco sería de extrañar que Kuroko, entre las sombras, también le hubiese propinado un codazo.

Hubo un breve descanso de cinco minutos. Aquel era un momento idílico: ya no había tanto ruido y Akashi podía contemplar a Nijimura sin sentirse un enfermo. Sus manos seguían unidas. Pensó en el tipo de comentarios que les podrían dirigir sus amigos si los viesen así, pero no le importó ni lo más mínimo. Estaba en el paraíso.

—Esto, Akashi… —Nijimura levantó sus manos unidas y _quiso_ mantener su mirada sobre la de Akashi, pero la timidez podía con él. Más o menos lo consiguió, y fue ahí cuando Akashi creyó que su larga espera había llegado a su fin.

El ambiente perfecto para el romance se vio frustrado por Himuro Tatsuya. Akashi no quería justificar las acciones de nadie, y menos las de Himuro Tatsuya, pero debía reconocer que _parte_ de la culpa la tenía él mismo por no advertir a los demás del mensaje de Murasakibara: Himuro Tatsuya no debía comer ni ser tocado por líquido tras medianoche. Entre que tenía unas misteriosas migas de pan en la comisura de los labios, a Kagami Taiga persiguiéndole como si fuese un policía y una lata de cerveza belga en la mano, Akashi se dio cuenta de su propia falta de cautela.

—¡Pero si es Shuu, _my friend_! ¡Qué conciertazo!

—Tatsuya, apestas a alcohol. ¡¿Qué te has tomado?!

—Qué _no_ me he tomado, dirás —Himuro Tatsuya soltó una risa tonta que poco tenía que ver con las sonrisas reservadas a las que los tenía a todos acostumbrados— Hay unos hippies por ahí…

—¡TATSUYA! —siguió gritando Kagami Taiga, abriéndose paso como una apisonadora para evitar que Himuro Tatsuya cometiese una locura.

Demasiado tarde.

Himuro Tatsuya, con el cabello empapado de algo que podía o no ser alcohol, reparó en Akashi y le dio un toquecito en el pecho con el dedo índice.

—Mi amigo…. Mi amigo siente algo por ti… Lo suyo es real —se dio con el puño en el pecho y señaló a Akashi con la mirada más determinada que un borracho podría tener— _He loves you, yeah yeah._

Himuro Tatsuya no solo era patético, sino lamentable.

Raudo y veloz, Nijimura le tapó la boca antes de que pudiese soltar aún más barbaridades. Barbaridades que Akashi esperaba que fueran ciertas, aunque a estas alturas ya sería un tanto absurdo descartar que pudieran serlo. Akashi sonrió complacido.

Kagami Taiga llegó para llevarse a Himuro Tatsuya consigo y le obligó a disculparse. El pobre simplemente se rió una vez más y se despidió agitando la mano. Akashi se preocupó al pensar que aquel era el chico que solía cuidar de Murasakibara.

—Debí haberos dicho que Himuro Tatsuya no debería comer ni ser mojado tras medianoche.

Nijimura lo miró incrédulo.

—¡Tatsuya no es un puto Gremlin!

—Permíteme que ponga eso en duda, Nijimura-san —Akashi sonrió con malicia antes de que Nijimura volviese a defender a su amigo—. Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me querías contar antes?

—¿¿Qué?? ¡Nada!

—Nijimura-san…

—Déjalo estar, ¿vale? —Nijimura puso otra mueca de pato, una que Akashi le quería borrar de la cara con nada más que besos, e intentó volver a parecer una persona digna y respetable— Estate calladito y dame la mano, que dentro de nada ya sale el siguiente grupo.

—¿Es para que no me pierda? —preguntó Akashi con una malicia que ni intentó ocultar. Se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien a costa de Nijimura.

Nijimura superó su propia vergüenza —eso de por sí era todo un hito— y se atrevió a volver a mirar a la cara a Akashi, que mantenía su sonrisilla de superioridad.

—Te lo voy a decir en tu propio idioma: yo también disfruto de tu compañía. ¿Contento, Akashi?

Akashi le sonrió de todo corazón.

—Más de lo que podrías imaginar.

—Pues eso.

Y se volvieron a dar la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz día NijiAka! Estaba preocupada pensando que no iba a escribir nada y mirad con qué pedazo testamento acabé. Lo hice todo de un tirón (aunque luego modifiqué un par de detallitos y tal).   
> Escribiendo este fic me di cuenta de que tengo una obsesión con Nijimura y Akashi dándose la mano.  
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
